


CUDDLE MONSTAR RAWOEUER

by dropsbysam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN DSMP CANON, IM NOT DOING ANGST YET, IM TOO BROCKEN, M/M, NOT SAD, Yeahhh, awesamponk, bc he's sam, but he still loves him, come back sir, dropsbysam, get ready for, i miss awesamdude, i will write angst EVENTUALLY, im here 2 make u happy, im so sad, pleade, ponk is done with sam, ponksamdude, sam lovs to cuddle, the cuddle monster, when i stop being a pussay, y'all heard of the tickle monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbysam/pseuds/dropsbysam
Summary: hey lol i finally wrote something thats pretty pog like lowkey anyway my birthday is in 10 days thats also kinda pog i think,(cross posted on wattpad)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	CUDDLE MONSTAR RAWOEUER

when ponk moved in with sam, he would soon come to realize just how cuddly the other could be.

when the south african was sprawled out on the couch watching old cartoons, the texan would usually rest his head on ponk's chest and place his body between the other's legs so he wouldn't crush him, stretching a bit before snuggling into the crook of the other's neck. then the 7'4 man would sigh in content and go limp, already ready to take a long nap.

he was like a big golden retriever, earning himself the nickname "puppy," but ponk was the only one allowed to call him that.

the green haired man was usually extremely cuddly at night and in the mornings, more than he usually is, which wouldn't be a problem for the shorter if he wasn't a hot sleeper. he had a habit of turning down the temperature to around 59°, just so he could sleep comfortably. sam complained a lot about this habit of his, and ponk did feel bad sometimes, but if the house wasn't at a freezing temperature he would literally get no sleep.

in the mornings, when the brunette was up making breakfast for the two of them, sam would sneak behind the shorter and wrap his arms around the other's waist, leaning down a significant amount to press his forehead into the back of ponk's neck.

because of the height difference, sam practically towered over the south african. sometimes it was a little degrading seeing his friend's head drop down so he could look at ponk properly, but you can't really control your height so it's no biggie to him.

"ponkieee.."

and then there were the days where sam became a literal fucking cuddle monster.

he would have a blanket draped over his shoulders, stumbling around looking for anything to squeeze to death. if it happened to be ponk, which it often was, the brunette might as well just cancel all plans he had for that day, because he would not be able to escape sam's death hold at that point.

today was one of those days, and ponk was currently hiding out in the bathroom. he had stayed home all week and he was desperate to get fresh air. sam always picked the worst days to be a cuddle monster on.

"ponky poo.. pleeeaasseeeee i miisssss youuuuuuuuuu!!!"

"SAM WE LITERALLY LIVE TOGETHER YOU SEE ME EVERYDAY."

"..that means i can't miss you?"

god, this fucking kid.


End file.
